


Coming Home

by Mercy8Grace



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Family Reunion, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 11:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18622765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercy8Grace/pseuds/Mercy8Grace
Summary: Peter Quill x Male Reader Son





	Coming Home

Warning;

It won't contains Endgame Spoilers, since I didn't watch it. 

It's a mix between OU & AU, I guess?

Standing in front of the grave of his Father sparked something unknown inside him. He just stood there, starring down at the wooden cross - which has been hastily set up after the dreadful incident a year ago. His father wasn't alone though, having his fallen comrades and friends by his side. He didn't care that the rain was drenching him to the bones nor does he care that he would be late and missing dinner with the remaining Avengers. Reading the name and date on the cross over and over again, sometimes closing his eyes in hope when he opens them again that it would be just a terrible repeating nightmare and that his father was still alive. 

But he wasn't and he never would return ever again.

 

Peter Jason Quill

1980 - 2018

 

His eyes darted to another grave, his best friend Peter Parker was also dead and leaving another painful hole in his heart. He lost so many people he loved for an absurd reason he still couldn't understand. Why do people always thought it was wise to either take over or destroy Earth? It isn't like Earth hadn't it's own problems. But damn, this gigantic purple looking asshole sure took it to a whole new level. Killing half of the universe with just a snap of his fingers, was definitely the cherry on top for all former dictators who had a small portion of utterly madness in them.

Was he angry? Yes. Could he show it? No.

 

(E/C) eyes were wandering back to his fathers grave, his facial expression was like a blank page. He folded his hands into a praying position and prayed - to a God which either probably didn't even exist or who was cruel to the Humans they once created and loved. He partly blamed God for this too. Chanting silent words and verses in hopes that it would change something.

Thunder shook the sky and lightning erupted through the darkness, adding not only to the still gloomy atmosphere but also creating a new one - full of frustration and build up anger.

 

«[Name] lets head back, it's getting late.» the voice was firm and he knew straight away that it was Steven Roger aka Captain America who stood behind him. Giving one last respecting pray to Peter and his father, [Name] turned around and looked at Steve - who wore for once normal attire. 

«Did you drive all by yourself?» «No, Natasha is waiting in the car» he just nodded at Steve and both males were on their way back. 

As [Name] was about to enter the car, Natasha gave him a raised eyebrow,

«I would appreciate it if your water friend would not come with us, [Nickname].» he blinked at her, looking over his shoulder and sighed. Of course. With one hand wave [Name] lets the ball of water disappear.

 

Being born with a mutation wasn't bad, but it surely didn't gave him a easy life as a child. His father still adored him though, saying how cool it is and how proud he was of him. His Mother on the other side wasn't supportive and it ended up with him being send away. Yes he like his water manipulation mutation, but it gave him way too many mentally scars than he wanted. Especially when his own mother called him names.

One of the many things he liked about his ability was that his eye colour would change in any shade of blue depending on his emotions. He also could be in the water without getting prune and creating waves of water or any sort of figurines of that sort was awesome too. Pranking people was also good. The only thing he didn't enjoy was how easily dehydrated he could get - which sometimes would get him sick, so sick that he had to stay a whole week in bed.

If [Name] would be strong enough he could drown the asshole in a huge water bubble. He wasn't strong though and there wasn't a way for him to get stronger, since the only school for Mutants didn't seem to exist anymore. He wasn't really sure if it was true or not, but he never asked about it anyways. It wouldn't matter nowadays.

[Name] laid in his bed, starring up to the self made galaxy Natasha and Steve had made for him, He loved the galaxy, the stars and the moon. Loved the whole aesthetic of it. Than again the fucker who killed his friends and family was from the galaxy too. Karma sure loved to laugh at such misery.

It wasn't long till [Name] was slowly fading in and out of sleep, thanks to the soft music which was being played from the CD-Player. Dads Awesome Mixtape Vol. 1

And soon [Name] enters the dreamworld.

[Name] awoke with a scream, breathing heavily. His head moved in every direction, eyes wide and filled with panic - they also slowly turned into a arctic blue colour. His whole body trembles, gripping his (H/C) hair tightly as he rocked himself back and forth. 

It was probably his fault that his father died. If he just listen to him and stayed home instead of secretly following Peter, than maybe they all would be still alive. Dear God.

He clearly remembers that last minutes he had with his father. His father just giving him an apologetic pained grin, putting his index and middle finger to the side of his head and waving them off again - some sort of two finger salute. 

When his father begun to slowly turn into ashes, [Name] could exactly repeat what his fathers last words were.

«Oh man. See you later alligator.» [Name] couldn't even say something back to him, to shocked to react and then they were gone. He couldn't remember much after it, blacked out afterwards.

 

During his panic attack he hadn't notice that someone enters his room in a haste. Taking a seat next to him on the bed and engulfed him in a hug. Prying his hands from his head and running a hand through his hair, trying to soothe him. 

The mixed smell of Gunpowder and perfume gave away that it was Natasha who came to his rescue. It took all his willpower not to cry, even though he so desperately want to. He couldn't allow it though, he had to be strong just as the others.

«Wanna head out of and walk around a bit?» her voice was gentle and low, not wanting to cause a headache if she would've spoke in a normal octave. [Name] just shook his head, not feeling to move any inch of his body and he also don't want to face the others right now. 

«Alright, try at least to get some more sleep and I'm gonna bring you some bottles of water. Ok Kiddo?» he nodded at her and with that Natasha left him again.

 

[Name] was glad that he still had Natasha and Steve by his side. Don't get him wrong, he does likes Thor and Bruce too, but he felt a bit awkward around them and Tony? Tony Stark was someone he didn't really want to be around. He wasn't sure why but thats how it is and thanks to Peter he constantly had to see the Billionaires face.

When [Name] woke up again in the afternoon, he frowned. The house, which was a temporary home for the remaining Avengers and him, was way too quiet. Normally there would be any kind of noises, most of them came from Thor and Tony though. Though now it was dead silent and he don't like that. With swift movements [Name] got up from his bed and made his way downstairs. 

He hold his breath as he took in the complete emptiness of the house. They all were gone. Gone.

If this was some sort of joke, then [Name] surely didn't find it funny. Normally one of them would always stay behind, just in case something happen, but now? Now it looked as if he was the only one living here.

Maybe the decided to left him? Maybe they got kidnapped or maybe they got killed. But perhaps maybe this was the actually reality and everything else was just a occurring dream chain. Still it hurts, his heart clenching painfully together and his lungs felt like fire - ready to bust any moment. 

As he walked back upstairs, [Name] failed to notice the piece of paper which was laying on the Coffee table.

[Name],

If you reading this right now, then we're probably already up in space. So please don't panic when you're meet with an empty house.

We're gonna defeat Thanos, or how you like to call him; Fucker of the year, who don't even deserves the award of every and anything. Because he is a gigantic asshole. Etc.

Don't worry [Nickname] we gonna bring everyone back. Promise.

Please remember to drink lots of water and don't forget to eat. Also reminder to still take your Meds even if we are currently not here.

Stay strong kiddo, we'll be back home soon.

Sincerely,

Natasha and Steve + Co. 

[Name] took three sleeping pills at one, not giving a fuck if he could die from this. All he wanted was to sleep, endless sleep. Setting up the CD-Player with Dads Awesome Mixtape Vol.2, [Name] curled up on his bed, his few stuffed animals tightly pressed against his chest and breathed in and out till he his consciousness slipped away.

[Name] frowned, scrunching up his face. Something begun to irritate him, nagging constantly in the back of his mind. It took him a while to open his eyes, since they felt heavy like sandbags. He regretted it soon though, because the bright sun which shone through his window almost blinded him. He blinked a few times, adjusting to the sunlight and stretched himself before sitting up. 

Aah. It seems he didn't died from the sleeping pills he took, but he sure slept through three full days without waking up. For a moment he didn't dared to take another breath, because he heard noises - lots of voices too. Which shouldn't even be possibly, since he was alone in house now. Though it wouldn't stop and his curiosity begun to pipe up. So he decided to investigate it. 

When [Name] reached the living room he was utterly confused. Bucky was sitting on the Couch, feet's on the coffee table, a bag of chips on his lap and a can of Soda in his one hand - watching some kind of Soap Opera. The next thing was added to his confusion was, that Wanda and Vision were also there. He rubbed his eyes, actually everyone of the Avengers who died during the big snap was here in the house. Walking around and doing things, as if they were really here and alive.

[Name] chewed on his bottom lip, not daring to move from his spot nor do speak up. Fuck. Maybe the sleeping pills were also some hallucinations pills, because this wasn't real. And if it was real, then please fuck him gently with a chainsaw.

«Ah! There you are [Nickname], I was about to wake you up.» when he heard Natasha's voice, he spun so fast around that he probably snapped a muscle in his neck. She just smiled at him, taking his hand and leading him to the dining room. 

[Name]'s heart stopped a soiled second, when he saw Peter Parker walking up to him, grinning. 

«Hey Aquaman, nice seeing to see you again.» [Name] just poked Peters nose, wanting to make sure that it really wasn't a hallucination. His eyes widen in shock and realization, it really was Peter, his best friend since middle school. [Name] hugged him wordless, pressing his face into his shoulder, taking in his scent. And even though his body begun to tremble he refused to cry.

«Hey! Don't I get a welcome home hug too, alligator?» he knew that voice, he could never forget the voice of his father. [Name] let go of Peter, slowly turning around and came face to face with his father - who looked tired a bit beaten up but happy.

«DAD!» he screamed it so loud that he probably scared most of the people in the house, he jumped onto his dad, hugging him so tightly - fearing that if he would let go his dad would disappear again. His body trembled again and this time he let the tears flow. Sobbing and weeping like there is no tomorrow. He hadn't cried when the grief came, hadn't when the nightmares plagued him.

«I-I......I thought you died! Thought I would never see you again!» his dad just patted his back, «Well, I thought that too, but we got revived.» he laughed a bit, putting his son back to the ground, but still had an arm around him.

«Now. How about we order some take out and do a hella long movie night!» they all agreed to it, laughing and joking with each other. Natasha being the sly assassin she is, took pictures after pictures.

Maybe god wasn't that cruel at all, maybe they did fool fate this time or fate just fooled them and maybe the galaxy was just feed up with their asshole dictator, that they decided to fuck him over.

And even in the darkest night, you still can find happiness.

 

 

Extra;

«But you guys did destroyed the gigantic purple asshole right dad?» asked [Name], who laid on the right side of the couch - legs dapped over Peters lap. His dad and everyone else, except for Natasha and Steve, look at him confused. They had no clue what he mean, till Loki bursted out into giggles and full hollering laughter. Then it clicked for everyone else and they all laughed, giggling, hollering and whatever as if they were Teenagers again.

It was hilarious for the adults, that a Sixteen year old had the guts to call, probably one of the most fearing Villain they ever had to fight against it, a dictator such names.

[Name] had no clue why everyone was laughing, did he miss an inside joke or something?

«I'm serious! Did you defeat shithead yes or no?» «Of course we did Son! Because we're awesome!»


End file.
